


On the Phone

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Divergent (Movies), Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Phone

Being the girlfriend of a successful actor, like Jai, definitely had its ups and downs. Unfortunately you were experiencing a downside. Your boyfriend had finished filming his latest project a while ago and he had been home for a good amount of time, but now he was on the press tour. One of your least favourite things about dating Jai was how much you missed having him around when he was away for so long. 

You stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on your bed. Your phone lit up with a notification and when you scrolled through the rest, you realised that Jai called you while you were in the shower. You swiped right and waited for him to pick up. “Thought you'd never pick up!” His voice was hoarse but you could hear him smiling. 

“Hey, baby. Sorry I was in the shower. You got a sore throat?”

“Interviews all day and I'm so tired but I miss you.”

“I miss you too, you need to get some rest though baby.”

“I'll be fine, I'm not too busy tomorrow so I can nap for a while. Did you say you just got out of the shower?”

“I did.” He was silent for a while and you thought the phone has been disconnected. “Jai?”

“What are you wearing right now?”

“Nothing. Well, my towel..”

“Why don't you touch yourself for me?” His breathing was heavy and his accent was thick. “Why don't you get out that vibrator I bought you?”

You felt your face flush. You had never done something like that over the phone but you were already turned on. “One second, babe.” You reached across the bed and into your bedside drawer. You clasped the silver toy in your hand - you hadn't used it in so long! “Found it.”

“Good girl. Now lay back, put me on speaker and tell me what you're doing.”

You put the towel aside and gently massaged your breasts. “I wish you were here to suck my tits Jai, my nipples are so hard.”

“Fuck, just imagine me sucking on those beautiful tits. God, I'm so hard already! Keep going.”

You press the button on the toy and it buzzes in your hand. You waste no time in letting the vibrations stimulate your swollen clit. “Jai.” You moan and you can hear him stimulating himself to the sound of you pleasuring yourself. 

“Finger yourself and tell me how good it feels.”

You keep the buzzing toy over your clit and you insert a finger into your wet pussy. Jai's whispers come from the phone and it's almost like he's in the room with you. You curl your fingers up to hit your g-spot and the toy sends ripples through your body. “Jai, I'm gonna come!” You remove your fingers and insert the vibrator inside of you - giving yourself a new feeling of pleasure. The toy vibrates against your tight, wet walls and you call out, “fuck, Jai, fuck!”

“Come for me baby. Come all over that toy like it's my cock. I wanna hear you say my name!”

You turn up the speed on the toy and it's almost too much. Instantly your climax hits you like an earthquake. Your legs shake and you arch your back. “Oh, fuck! Jai, I'm coming!” You moan and you feel yourself come all over your fingers and the vibrator. You hear Jai breathing heavily and he finally comes shortly after you catch your breath. 

“Oh my god, that was intense.”

“I'm gonna need another shower.”

He laughs and then stops abruptly. “I fucking miss you.”

“I miss you too. I can't wait for you to come home!”

“It won't be long and when I do get home - I'm going to use that you on you!”

“Promise?” You giggle. 

“Of course.”

“You should sleep.”

Jai yawns. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight, sweet dreams.”


End file.
